


Simplemente perfecto

by LunaIssabella



Series: RanTober [44]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Just relax, Omega Verse, RanTober 2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] jamás podría superar a Keith porque el joven es simplemente perfecto, pero también sabe que no necesita superarlo, sólo necesita ser perfecto para él. [...]
Series: RanTober [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147283
Kudos: 1





	Simplemente perfecto

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer Klance... no se ilusionen, ellos no son mi OTP, pero creo que ya quedó claro que haría muchas cosas por mi beta así que se lo dedico a ella.
> 
> Día 14 - Olas

**Simplemente perfecto**

Lance toma una respiración profunda, disfrutando del olor de las aguas de ese planeta, que tenía cierta semejanza con el olor del mar de la tierra, solo que un poco más dulce en lugar de salado; escucha a Pidge reír mientras le lanza bolas de arena a Hunk como si fueran bolas de nieve mientras Shiro le enseña a Allura como enterrar a Koran aprovechando que el hombre estaba dormitando bajo las lunas-sol del planeta. Lo habían encontrado mientras huían de los Galra, sorprendidos de que fuera un planeta libre de la dominación de dicha especie, incluso inhabitado y muy parecido a la tierra.

Hasta el momento, solo habían encontrado arena rosa, mucho más suave que la de la tierra, con algunos árboles alrededor y mucha agua de un azul más cercano a violeta, color al que Pidge se lo atribuyo al reflejo de las dos lunas y que el oxigeno allí era más puro que el oxigeno en la tierra. Incluso las dos lunas eran extrañas, pues si bien ambas tenían el mismo efecto sobre el agua que en la tierra, produciendo olas suaves y relajantes, una de las lunas parecía un sol cuando se acercaron al planeta a pesar de que Pidge aseguró no era una estrella sino un satélite; un planeta muy extraño si alguien le preguntaba, pero perfecto para tomarse un descanso de su trabajo como héroes espaciales.

Sus ojos se desvían al agua en el momento justo en que Keith monta una ola a la perfección en la tabla provisional que hicieron con algunas piezas del castillo que Hunk y Koran declararon inútiles; Lance no puede evitar hacer una pequeña mueca al ver al joven omega moverse como un surfista profesional cuando hace unos momentos Shiro había declarado que nunca había montado una tabla de surfear antes. El alfa no puede evitar sentirse incómodo y celoso por la facilidad que tiene Keith para hacer todo a la perfección, siempre había sido así desde que estaban en el Garrison y el chico aparte de alejarse de todo el mundo parecía dispuesto a romper todos los records establecidos en la Base por otros omegas y alfas incluidos.

A pesar de los celos que le causa su talento natural, Lance no puede evitar desviar la vista avergonzado por la creciente admiración en su pecho; nunca se lo diría a Keith, ni bajo tortura Galra o de cualquier otra especie, pero su insistencia en que es su némesis surge de la gran admiración que siente por él, de su ferviente deseo de ser bueno en algo al menos una fracción de lo bueno que era Keith en muchas cosas.

Sonríe ligeramente para sí mismo poniéndose en pie para luego tomar otra de las tablas que hicieron, corriendo hacia la orilla de la ''playa'' justo cuando Keith se acerca en su tabla para bajar de esta. Su sonrisa se amplia cuando sus miradas se encuentran y los ojos de ambos brillan, Lance ante la emoción de lo que hará y Keith ante el inminente desafío.

—¡Keith! ¡Te reto a una carrera de Surf! —grita señalándolo, ignorando como éste rueda los ojos fastidiado por como alza la voz a pesar de que están cerca.

—Bien, pero no llores cuando te gane —responde Keith con una sonrisa divertida regresando al agua.

Lance lo sigue sonriendo suavemente, convencido de que jamás podría superar a Keith porque el joven es simplemente perfecto, pero también sabe que no necesita superarlo, sólo necesita ser perfecto para él.


End file.
